Art class
by pikachu203
Summary: Namine has always liked Roxas, but she didn't expect that her secret crush on Roxas would become a mutual attraction. Or that art class would bring them together. Namine x Roxas. One-shot. Gift! fic for CrazyBeverly96


**Art Class**

** For CrazyBeverly96, as she loves Roxas x Naminé. This is somewhat related to my other story "The wrong twin", but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… Sadly…**

* * *

Naminé worked on the portrait in her sketch book, carefully tracing the lines of his face, trying to get them perfect. It was art class, and their teacher had told them to draw portraits of other students in the class. She had put them in pairs to draw one another, and it was just her luck that she would end up drawing Roxas.

Naminé thought both the Hikari twins, Roxas Hikari and Ventus Hikari were cute, as they were identical twins. But there was something about Roxas… She didn't understand it, but every time she looked at him she felt fluttery inside, and she felt that she liked him a lot more than just the quiet boy who sat with his brother in the front of art class.

Art class was the only class she had with Roxas, so she'd spent a sufficient amount of time staring at him and doodling in her sketch book. She put down her pencil when she felt like the sketch was good enough and started the hard part: coloring and shading the picture. She had to make sure it was good; after all, this was the one time she had to try and impress Roxas.

She traced the blue irises of his eyes with a light blue colored pencil, carefully going over the lines to shade them properly so all the blues of his eyes were perfectly detailed. She'd spent so much time daydreaming about him that she almost never had to look up at his face, because she'd already committed every inch of it into memory.

Five minutes passed quietly before he started up a conversation, "So, Naminé, right?"

She felt like there were familiar butterflies flitting around in her stomach, "Um… yes?"

"You're a really good artist. Do you think that you could show me how to draw like that sometime?" he asked, watching as she put the finishing touches on the portrait of him.

She nodded, "Um sure…"

"Well, what I mean to say is-"

He was cut off by the bell ringing loudly. The art teacher smiled and said, "Alright, students, remember that you're drawings must be done by the end of class tomorrow."

Naminé was thankful that class ended when it did, because otherwise she didn't know how much longer she could have kept herself from blushing. She blushed very easily and it made her entire face including her ears turn a shade of rosy pink, which Roxas found shy and cute. She quickly closed her sketch book and put it in her bag along with the rest of her supplies, shoving them in faster than usual in an attempt to get away from the uncomfortable conversation she was having.

She managed to run out into the hallway and hide her bright blush by going to the water fountain across the hall. She heard pounding footsteps behind her, "Naminé! Naminé, please wait!"

Roxas ran out into the hallway, stopping next to her by the fountain, where she was trying to avoid eye contact with him and blushing brighter than she was before. He quickly asked, "I wanted to know… Do you want to see a movie tonight?"

She nearly choked on the water, coming up quickly, her face now stained crimson, "W-what?"

"Sorry," he muttered sadly, "I guess that's a no…"

He turned to run off down the hallway, but she stopped him by saying, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Sure," she said shyly, "I-I'll go out with you."

He smiled brightly and quickly kissed her cheek, making her smile despite how surprised she was. He froze for a moment before tapping his lips against hers quickly, making her recoil slightly, "I'll pick you up at eight."

Naminé was lost for words and didn't trust her own voice at this point so she just muttered, "O-okay."

He ran down the hallway, jumping and shouting "YES!" every once in a while, like he'd just won the lottery.

Naminé just laughed.

* * *

**The End**

**I know it was short but I hope you still liked it! I may be writing more for these two soon, and I hope I'll get the chance to do so in the future.**

** Reviews are welcome as long as you don't flame.**

**Peace**

**-Pikachu203**


End file.
